Strawberries
by WriterGirl713
Summary: It all begins when Danny and Sam go strawberrie picking and find a quite little grove with a beautiful pond. One ghost attack and flight later, well, who knows? DannySam


By: WriterGirl713

Published: 7/5/06

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Danny Phantom

**Strawberries**

"Hey, Sam! Where's Tuck?" Danny Fenton asked his best friend, Sam Manson. "He dropped out. Said he was sick." Danny, Sam, and their other best friend, Tucker Foley, had planned to go strawberry picking today. Danny shrugged. "Well, let's get going then!" He and Sam jumped into the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle (A.K.A. the Fenton RV) and buckled their seatbelts, ready for the ride.

Danny's father, Jack Fenton, looked back at him and Sam, "Ready?" Both Danny and Sam braced themselves against their seats and nodded. Jack grinned and turned the RV on. "Bonsai!" He yelled as his foot smashed into the gas pedal and the RV sped out of the Fenton's driveway and down the road.

The RV screeched to a sudden halt at the strawberry fields and Danny and Sam got out of it; both looking pale. They split up and hid behind their respective objects to hurl. Danny came out from behind the RV and wiped his mouth on the Kleenex he'd thoughtfully brought with him. He handed a Kleenex to Sam when she came out from behind a tree and she thanked him. "Let's start picking!" Jack yelled. He had already bought the baskets from the booth where you weigh and pay for the strawberries you pick and had a huge grin fixed on his face. He handed Danny and Sam one basket each and ran off into the field with his own basket.

"You know, sometimes he embarrasses me." Danny mumbled. Sam smiled. "Yeah, but he's still your dad. And look at the bright side, now it's just you and me." Her eyes widened when she realized what she'd said. "I mean, there aren't any adults around to tell us what to do." She said quickly, feeling her face turn red. Danny didn't seem to have noticed her blush or what she'd said. Clueless! "Come on, let's go get some strawberries." He said mildly.

After a while of picking, Danny and Sam had wondered off into a little shaded grove to get away from the summer sun. There were a few oak trees and one old willow tree whose branches dropped graciously into a fair-sized pond. To say the least, it was beautiful. "Nice place, Danny. How'd you know it was here?" Sam asked. She was sitting beside Danny and looking out over the pond. "Oh, I just came across it when I was fighting Ember one time. I threw her in the pond and she got really pissed off at me for ruining her guitar. She wasn't hard to suck into the Fenton Thermos, then." Danny said, grinning at the memory. He was lying down with his hands behind his head, completely relaxed.

And then his ghost sense went off. "Oh, great." He groaned, standing up and going ghost. A blue-white ring appeared at his middle. It separated into two rings; one traveling up his body and the other traveling down. The rings replaced Danny's blue jeans, red and white shirt, and sneakers with a black and white jumpsuit with the DP emblem, white gloves, and white boots. Danny's raven black hair turned snowy white and his big sky blue eyes turned brilliant glowing neon green. Danny Fenton had transformed into his super hero alter ego, Danny Phantom.

Danny flew up and landed on a branch in the highest oak tree he could find, scanning for the ghost. _Where the heck is it? _He thought, seeing nothing but blue skies and a few heat waves. All of a sudden, he felt something hit him hard in the back. The force of it pushed him forward and out of the tree. He fell face first in the ground next to Sam, who grimaced but remained where she was; she knew he was okay and if she interfered when the time wasn't right, she might get them both hurt.

Danny got up and shook his head, trying to clear his vision. When he did clear it, he wished he hadn't. His archenemy, Vlad Plasmius, was floating ten feet above him. Danny gritted his teeth and flew up to meet him. "What are you doing here, _Plasmius?" _He spat. Vlad merely smiled and spoke calmly. "Now, now Daniel. No need to take that tone with me. I simply came for a visit." Danny raised his hand and it began to glow green, ready to blast Vlad if he made a false move.

"What are you doing here?" He repeated, slower this time so Vlad could get the message he meant business. Once again, Vlad only smiled. "I just told you." He put a finger to his lips as if trying to remember something important. Then he smiled evilly. "But perhaps I left out the part where I distract you so one of my copies can grab your little girlfriend." Danny's eyes widened and he turned back to where Sam had been standing; only she wasn't there.

A copy of Vlad Plasmius was suspending her in the air, his hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. "Let her GO!" Danny screamed, shooting an ecto-blast at the copy; who easily dodged it. "Temper, temper." The copy and the real Vlad said in unison, shaking their heads in mock disappointment. The copy flew up fast. Danny tried to follow it, but the real Vlad caught him by the leg. "You, my young boy, are not going anywhere." He said, smirking. Danny struggled, but Vlad wouldn't let go. He even tried to blast him, but Vlad merely shocked him with pink energy and drained the strength needed to make an ecto-blast.

All of a sudden, Danny heard Sam scream. He looked up to see Vlad's copy had dropped her. Danny jerked out of Vlad's grasp with renewed vigor and sped toward the falling girl. He was five feet from the ground when he scooped her up at 112 mph and leveled out. He made a wide circle around the grove so as to slow down without jolting Sam and set her down under the willow tree before flying up to Vlad again.

Vlad was surprised that Danny had caught Sam and avoided the crash that would've severely injured him (thus keeping him off Vlad's back while he stole one of his parents' new inventions), but he was even more surprised when he came back up to him with his once neon green eyes glowing poisonous yellow. "You almost killed her." Venom dripped from Danny's deathly calm voice. Vlad blinked. He didn't like the way Danny was looking at him. Without warning, Danny threw a powerful ecto-blast straight at Vlad! I would say it hit him right between the eyes, but it was so big it pretty much hit his whole body. Vlad was knocked backwards fifty feet, but somehow he managed to keep in the air. Before he even had time to fill his empty lungs, Danny was back on him, punching for all he was worth. What Danny didn't know was that Vlad was charging an ecto-blast behind his back.

Danny was thrown backward and he nearly fell out of the sky when the blast hit him. He clutched at his shoulder, which had green ectoplasmic blood with flecks of red flowing steadily from it. Fueled by his anger and hatred for Vlad, Danny opened his mouth wide and let loose his ghostly wail. Vlad was knocked out of the air and thrown ruthlessly into the ground. The ghostly wail was so strong that Vlad returned to his human form under the force of it.

Danny's ghostly wail lessened and died when Vlad transformed. His yellow eyes faded back to satisfied, but tired, green as he floated downwards. He fell the last four feet or so to the ground, but did not transform back to Danny Fenton. He was slowly learning to control the power of his ghostly wail and keep his form while doing so. He looked over to where Vlad Plasmius had fallen and become Vlad Masters to see that he had turned back into his ghost form and was wearily teleporting, probably back to his castle in Wisconsin.

Vlad taken care of, Danny turned his attention back to Sam. Still in ghost mode, he flew beneath the willow's branches where he had left her. Sam was sitting up against the trunk of the willow, gasping for breath. "Sam, are you okay?" Danny asked, his hand still clutching his shoulder. Sam gave him a shaky smile. "I'm fine. Just a bit startled from falling from so high up. How about you?" "I'm fine, but Plasmius shouldn't show his ugly face around here for a while." Sam laughed, but quickly stopped when she spotted Danny's injured shoulder. "What happened to your shoulder, Danny?" "Ecto-blast." He said simply, removing his hand from the wound.

Sam gasped when Danny moved his hand and she saw the wound Vlad had given him. She stood up and pulled a mini first aid kit out of her skirt pocket. "You keep a first aid kit in your pocket?" Danny said incredulously. Sam only rolled her eyes as she took a small bottle of rubbing alcohol and two patches of gauze out of her first aid kit. Danny's eyes widened upon seeing the rubbing alcohol. Sam saw this and smirked. "Don't tell me the boy who fights ghosts is afraid of a little rubbing alcohol." Danny scowled, but tried to make his voice sound pitiful. "I'm not afraid of it, but that doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt." He pouted. Sam mentally grinned. _He can be so cute sometimes. What am I thinking? He's my best friend! Bad Sam, Bad._ "Turn human. I don't know if this stuff will have the same affects on a ghost." Danny did as he was told and braced himself.

He pulled away slightly as Sam dabbed his bleeding shoulder. Now we all know that every action has an equal and opposite re-action, right? Meaning that if Danny pulls away, Sam wraps her arms around his good shoulder and pulls him back, keeping him still.

Danny felt his face go red. Ever since he'd become half ghost, his feelings for Sam had started to change. He wanted to be more than just her friend, but he tried to hide it because he knew that she probably didn't feel the same. Even so, he enjoyed the close contact he was having now.

Sam blushed. She had just grabbed Danny without even thinking. Now she was paying the consequences. His skin was so soft. She just loved how it felt beneath her fingers. She really wished Danny could get over being clueless and take her in. But, sighs, she knew that would probably never happen.

Sam heard herself sigh and hurriedly turned it into a yawn. Danny looked up to see her staring determinedly at his shoulder while taping the little patch of gauze over his wound. When she was finished, he moved away from her and tried to figure out what she was thinking. She was definitely not in this reality. Her eyes were clouded and she had a soft smile on her angel-like face. "Uh, Sam? I'm a little tired. Do you want me to fly you back to my place? That way we can clean the strawberries and I can get some sleep afterward."

Sam snapped out of her reverie. She slapped herself mentally when she realized she'd been daydreaming of her and Danny together...again. "What? Oh, sure, but what about your dad?" She picked both baskets of strawberries up and waited for him to answer her. He shrugged her comment away, "He's having fun. I'll just tell him I walked you home." And with that Danny turned ghost, took Sam in his arms, and pushed away from the ground.

Once a good ways above the ground, Danny took Sam's hand tightly in his and transferred the power of flight to her, letting her fly by his side, still joined by the hands. He smiled at Sam's joy of flight and looked ahead, enjoying the way the wind blew past him.

The sun's rays played across Danny's face and Sam felt herself pulled into a trance. He looked so perfect. His eyes closed in relaxation and enjoyment. His lips turned up in a priceless smile. Then his eyes opened and Sam's breath caught in her throat. She loved his eyes; they were like two perfect emeralds, shining with pride, courage, hope, strength, the list could go on.

Danny looked over at Sam and found her staring at him with a soft smile almost identical to the one she'd put on at the strawberry fields. "Uh, Sam? Are you all right?" _Whoa, serious deja vu!_ Sam shook her head to bring herself back to reality. "Uh, I'm fine. Just enjoying the flight. Flying's nice. Wait, backup. Don't make me say 'falling stinks' again!" Danny laughed and dove a few feet before coming back up to his original height. "Danny!" Sam reprimanded, trying to cover her smile with a scowl, but calming down all the same.

After a few more relaxing minutes of flight, Danny began to descend. He pulled Sam back to him and touched down in an alley a block or so from his house. He set her down and turned back into Danny Fenton. Sam handed him his basket of strawberries and both began their walk to FentonWorks.

"Hello Danny! Hello Sam! How was your trip to the strawberry fields?" Maddie asked. "And where's Jack?" She added, looking a little concerned. "Hey Mom. Dad's still picking strawberries. Me and Sam walked home from the fields. Well, we're gonna go wash these strawberries off. See ya." And he headed up the stairs. Sam followed, wondering where he was going.

"Danny?" Sam asked. He turned around. "Where are we going? The kitchen's downstairs." He smiled. "We're going up to the roof. The sink up there is way better than the one in the kitchen."

"You weren't lying. We'll have these strawberries washed in no time, but why do you have a _sink_ on your _roof_?" Danny laughed, pouring his strawberries into a strainer at the bottom of the deep sink. "You know, I have no idea." He turned the faucet on and shook the strainer a bit so the water could find every strawberry. Finished with that, Danny poured the strawberries into a large bowl he'd thought to bring up and asked Sam if she wanted him to wash her strawberries for her. She gratefully handed her basket to him and went and sat down by the edge of the roof.

The sun was beginning to set. A rainbow of bright oranges, yellows, and reds filled the sky. Most of the time, Sam, being a Goth, disliked these bright colors, but tonight she thought they were beautiful. She sat there, staring in awe, until Danny came and sat down beside her. She blushed slightly when their hands met, then took her bowl of sliced strawberries and speared one on the end of her fork. She brought her fork to her mouth and closed her eyes as she savored the taste of the strawberry. "Mmmmm. These are the sweetest strawberries I've ever tasted." She said to Danny.

Danny had just taken his first bite of strawberry, too. It was good. He was daydreaming about him and Sam when her voice broke through his thoughts. "Mmmmm. These are the sweetest strawberries I've ever tasted." "Yeah," He sighed, completely relaxed, "They're almost as sweet as you." Sam dropped her fork and Danny's left arm went intangible when they realized what he'd said. Danny thought quickly and decided he'd pretty much already told her he loved her, so why not finish and get it over with? Sam was wondering if she'd heard Danny right. It seemed too good to be true. _Did he really just say what I think he said? _"Danny?" He took a deep breath and took the plunge. "Sam... I love you. I have for a long time."

Danny braced himself. Now he'd done it. He'd gone and ruined his and Sam's friendship. He waited for Sam to run away, but she didn't. "Danny...I love you, too. I've always loved you, I've just been so afraid to tell you." A tear fell from her eye. Danny wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, wiping the tear from her face in the process. "You don't have to be afraid anymore, I'm here." He said soothingly, pushing her hair behind her ear with his free hand. They looked into each other's eyes for a split second, and then Danny closed his eyes and leaned forward.

Sam instinctively closed her eyes as she felt his lips press against her own. She marveled in the softness of his lips before she began to kiss him back. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but for Sam it seemed like an eternity, an eternity that just didn't last long enough.

Danny and Sam pulled away and smiled at each other, looking deep into each other's eyes. Then their lips met again, in a deeper kiss. Sam felt Danny gently biting at her lip, asking for entrance. She smiled into the kiss and let him in. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him even closer as he explored her mouth.

Meanwhile, Tucker sat in the bushes in front of FentonWorks, holding a pair of binoculars. "Ha! Ha! I knew it! The old strawberry trick works every time!"

The End

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what did you think? That was my first FanFic:-) Please Review!


End file.
